Birthday
The following is a list of birthdays in the Final Fantasy series. Due to vast differences in the timelines of the series, years will not be noted, only the days and month. List of Birthdays January *3rd - Cyan Garamonde, Laguna Loire *12th - Ramza Beoulve, Cinque *15th - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *17th - Ondoria Atkascha III *18th - Jane Proudfoot *20th - Louveria Atkascha *24th - Queen February *7th - Aerith Gainsborough *8th - Setzer Gabbiani, Deuce *13th - Nine *15th - Tietra Heiral *22nd - Cid Highwind *23rd - Neil Fleming *25th - Ward Zabac *26th - Alicia, Reis Duelar March *Day unknown - Adelbert Steiner, Eiko Carol *1st - Rapha Galthena, Trey *3rd - Rinoa Heartilly *10th - Celes Chere *17th - Zell Dincht *18th - Simon Penn-Lachish *23rd - Lavian April *Day unknown - Beatrix *2nd - Gerrith Barrington *5th - Gau *15th - Gray Edwards May *Day unknown - Baku *3rd - Tifa Lockhart *11th - Mog, Ovelia Atkascha *21st - Messam Elmdore *24th - Bremondt Freitberg *27th - Cid Del Norte Marquez *28th - Isilud Tengille June *6th - Cletienne Duroi *9th - Marach Galthena, Cater *12th - Strago Magus *16th - Dr. Sid *20th - Construct 8 *22nd - Agrias Oaks *28th - Isilud Tengille *30th - Zalbaag Beoulve July *Day unknown - Vivi Ornitier, Freya Crescent, Zorn and Thorn *5th - Orran Durai *6th - Kiros Seagill *8th - Leo Cristophe *10th - Ace *11th - Ryan Whittaker *16th - Selphie Tilmitt *23rd - Folmarv Tengille *24th - Alma Beoulve August *Day unknown - Doctor Tot *11th - Cloud Strife (given as August 19th in some sources), Bestrald Larg *16th - Sabin Rene Figaro and Edgar Roni Figaro, Valmafra Lenande *17th - Jack *23rd - Squall Leonhart, Wiegraf Folles *26th - Goffard Gaffgarion, Darlavon *29th - Argath Thadalfus *30th - Eight September *Day unknown - Zidane Tribal, Cid Fabool IX *4th - Milleuda Folles *11th - Ajora Glabados *16th - Druksmald Goltanna *19th - Relm Arrowny, Umaro *23rd - Seven *26th - Ludovich Baert October *Day unknown - Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI *4th - Quistis Trepe, Beowulf Cadmus *7th - Aki Ross *11th - Gustav Margriff *13th - Vincent Valentine *15th - Mustadio Bunansa *18th - Terra Branford *23rd - Banon *24th - Dycedarg Beoulve *25th - Douglas Hein *26th - Gestahl November *Day unknown - Amarant Coral *10th - Cidolfus Orlandeau *11th - Aliste Rosenheim *13th - Sice *15th - Alphonse Delacroix *17th - Besrudio Bunansa *19th - Kefka Palazzo *20th - Yuffie Kisaragi *23rd - Orinus Atkascha *24th - Locke Cole, Irvine Kinneas *25th - Delita Heiral December *6th - Barich Fendsor *7th - King, Zalmour Lucianada *15th - Barret Wallace *22nd - Seifer Almasy *23rd - Loffrey Wodring *24th - Meliadoul Tengille *30th - Ladd *31st - Marcel Funebris Celebrated Birthdays Birthdays are rarely mentioned in Final Fantasy games. Only a handful of times is a character's birthday addressed, and even fewer are the times when a birthday is celebrated in-game. Garnet's birthday is celebrated in the opening of Final Fantasy IX. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning's birthday occurs one day prior to the game's introductory sequence. At the beginning of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, Brandt celebrates his birthday, but his actual birth date is not given. Category:Miscellaneous